


💙

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: This post inspired me: https://aboutthatmelancholystorm.tumblr.com/post/188269542511Please enjoy that post but with Sledgefu in my modern AU!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 4





	💙

The house was empty. 

The house couldn’t be empty, because it was Eugene’s, and he was staying with Eugene (and had been for the past six months, but the landlord Eugene was renting the house from didn’t need to know that just yet.)

So why was the house empty.

They’d been drinking for the better part of the night, and it hurt Snafu’s brain to try and piece together where Eugene might be. Had they wanted food? Probably, but neither was sober enough to drive and get it, and Eugene wasn’t stupid enough to even think to try and drive under the influence. Had something happened? Maybe, but surely he would have heard Eugene shout or Eugene would have let him know he was leaving.

His phone rattled softly against the wooden end table as a text message came through. From Eugene!

_“I’m sorry I had to leave earlyI  
missyou already. Tomorrow??”_

He stared at his phone, then tapped out a reply.

_“where the fuck are you going?????”_

A moment later, another buzz of the phone’s vibration.

_“Home. I called a uber n he said he ll take me home slong as I don’t puke”_

He sighed, and tapped out another reply.

_“Come back! You left your own house!! I dont even live here unless I stay with u where are u going?????”_

The phone was quiet for a good ten minutes, and he had half a mind to just call Eugene before he got outside of the city limits or wherever the fuck he had told the cab driver to take him. But finally, a response came through:

_“…idk where I’m going…”_

He considered just where Eugene might have told the cab driver to take him as he typed his reply. Maybe his parent’s house? Or Sid’s? 

_“Pass the phone to the driver NOW!!!! Gotta get ur ass home.”_

In another second the phone was ringing. 

“Hey man, your friend is fucked up. I’ve just been going around the block because he can’t enunciate clearly enough to give me an address, and I really can’t have him getting sick in my car…” the driver sounded exhausted, and he could hear Eugene mumbling in the background.

“He lives here…he’s stupid…I’ll meet you guys outside,” he muttered as he willed himself off the couch in something like a straight line to the front door. 

“Wait, he lives where I picked him…oh, he is really fucked up then. Yeah, I’ll be back in a minute to give you your boy.” 

“He is my boy. He’s dumb, but I love him, so, so, so much,” he mumbled softly. “He’s okay, right?” 

The driver was snickering. “Yeah, he’s good. You good too? Both sound like you need water and some sleep.” 

“We’ll take a nap,” he replied as he stumbled out the front door, waving down the car approaching.

A moment later, they were there, Eugene falling out of the uber more than getting out of it before the car was even fully parked. “Thank you Dan! You’re wonderful…the ground is dizzy.” 

Dan, the uber driver who appeared to be having the time of his life watching Eugene, just laughed as he drove away.

“C’mon. We’re goin’ inside,” he muttered as he pulled Eugene up from the ground. 

“Ain’t holdin’ a key,” Eugene commented. 

He gently set him down near the front door, and tugged on the handle. 

Locked. Very locked. 

“…hypothetically, if I locked us out…” 

“Backyard!” Eugene was up, staggering towards the fenced off backyard, struggling to climb over the fence while he completely ignored the gate. 

Not that Snafu could blame him, it was a confusing mechanism while drunk, and climbing was…not easier, but possible. 

Most importantly, the grass was soft as they flopped onto it. 

“Get us back in, in the mornin’,” Eugene sighed. “Sleep now.” 

“It is the morning…I think,” Snafu giggled. He’d also left his phone inside and taken his watch off, so there was no way to know for sure. 

But he didn’t mind, snuggled up next to Eugene. The fun they’d had was more than worth the consequences of being stuck outside, still drunk. 

And next time, they’d hide a key somewhere in the backyard, and turn off Eugene’s phone before he could get drunk enough to try and call a ride to where he already was.


End file.
